


First Impressions

by fangasmic



Series: The Ballad of Cold Oak [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangasmic/pseuds/fangasmic
Summary: Sammy Winchester's had his fair share of run-ins with law men, but none quite like this.





	First Impressions

Sammy Winchester has seen a lot of law men in his time.  Considering his family business, that ain’t much of a surprise.  However, he ain’t never met a law man quite like this one.  ‘Course, Sheriff Novak’s the only law man that Sammy’s ever met with his arms full of moaning whore up against the back of a saloon, so Sammy reckons it’s only natural that the good sheriff is a different sort.

He’d had every intention of minding his own business; that’s God’s honest truth.  Unfortunately, there was a stage coach that had other ideas.  Sammy’d had to jump, physically jump, into the far too skinny alley between  _Miss E’s_  and the Cold Oak hotel to keep from getting run down and trampled.  Naturally, Sammy landed right in a mud puddle and made a big mess of himself.

Now, mess ain’t never bothered Sammy none, even though Dean’d say different, but it did bother some folk and Sammy “Paul Campbell” Winchester had made it habit not to draw more attention to himself than could be helped, on account of his height.  So he’d sighed and followed the alley back down between the buildings, turned right to go 'round the back of  _Miss E’s_  and walked nearly smack dab into the sheriff  _in flagrante delicto_.

The whore, one of Miss E’s lesser girls, was pressed against the side of the saloon with her skirt hiked up so far Sammy could almost see her nethers.  Her legs were wrapped around the sheriff’s waist and she had her head thrown back in rapture.  If Sammy hadn’t been so busy trying to stop the rush of blood to his cheeks, he’d have been impressed that a man of the sheriff’s stature was able to accomplish the feat.  That said, Sammy’s attention was split between not fainting from the blood rush and being as quiet as possible.

They finished up right before Sammy’s very eyes, the sheriff’s hips snapping forward like a stallion mounting a filly and the whore playing up her 'passion’ to an almost laughable extreme.  Sammy’s got enough decency to snap out of his stupor and avert his eyes as the sheriff’s expression becomes one of ecstasy.   Ain’t right of him to look, bad enough he’s just standing there like his Pa caught him with his trousers down.

He didn’t look back again until he hears the whore’s peal of laughter.  She looked right at him, dark hair askew and big dark eyes twinkling.  Sammy didn’t care much for the look in her eyes, hungry and secretive at the same time.  Might as well have had a sign 'round her neck saying she was trouble.

The sheriff set her on her feet and waited until her skirt was where it ought to be before giving her a lusty kiss.  Sammy didn’t mind being ignored, not in the least, and thought that just maybe he’d get away free and clear.  Then the sheriff had smacked the whore on her backside, sent her on her way and turned to give Sammy a big smile.  “Enjoy the show, kiddo?” he’d asked.

“Mightly sorry, sir.  There was a stage coach and I didn’t want ta shame myself,” Sammy’d babbled.

Laughing, right from his guts, the good sheriff walked right over and slapped Sammy’s arm.  “Funny sorts of things happen in the heat of the moment.  No harm done.  You enjoy your day.  Know I certainly will.”

He’d walked away, whistling an odd sort of tune, and had left Sammy standing behind the saloon, wondering what’d just gone on.

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting that good ol' NRFTW Western AU.


End file.
